Prom Drama
by SisterofArtemis
Summary: Percy, going out with Annabeth, is going to take her to the Prom. But this girl, Julia, keeps trying to talk her way into Percy's life, including his love life! And monsters are popping up here and there, which doesn't make Percy's life any easier!
1. Meet Julia

**Chapter One**

I've fought battles against many creatures: The Minotaur, Chimera, Echidna, etc. After I fight them, I can even walk away from it like nothing's ever happened. I mean, when you're a demigod, it happens _all_ time.

But girls are not so easy.

I've been going out with Annabeth for about eight months now. We've gone to the same school this year so we wouldn't have to be far away from each other. (Her dad had been transferred to New York.)

We've encountered monsters here and there, but nothing huge. But one big thing was coming soon.

Eleventh grade prom.

There was only about a week or two until prom, and Annabeth's only mentioned it once, and what she said was "You have to _ask_ the girl to prom seaweed brain, or she might just ignore you."

So of course, being Annabeth, she wanted me to ask her to prom. She also told me I had to do it right. When I asked her how to ask _a_ girl to prom, and do it right, she told me, "That's the part you got to figure out on your own!"

So here I am, sitting at my lunch table waiting for Annabeth, so I can ask her "the right way" when a girl I vaguely know sits down across from me with her lunch tray. She has straight brunette hair that lays down all the way to her waist, a pretty complexion and bright blue eyes. All that I really remember about her is that her name is Julia, and she lent me a pencil earlier today.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said back. Great conversation starter.

"So, what's up Percy?"

I didn't really know what was going on. I didn't know her that well.

"Um, nothing much? Just waiting for Annabeth." As I spoke the words, Annabeth sat down next to me, giving me the eye. I wasn't sure what the look was for, but I was sure to find out.

"Hi." Annabeth greeted Julia sweetly, but there was something at the edge of her voice that led me to conclude Annabeth wasn't thrilled about something.

"Hi Annabeth." She shyly looked down at her lunch tray. "I was wondering if you going to be going to the prom?" She looked at both of us, but I could tell the question was more directed at me.

"Sure, of course I will. Isn't everybody going?" I said with a smile. Is that all that the girl wanted to ask me?

"Yeah, I was just wondering.... never mind." She abruptly stood up and walked away with her tray. I stared after her confused.

I looked back to Annabeth. She didn't have a very pleasant expression on.

"Why were you talking to her?" She asked sharply, staring me down.

"Because she sat down and randomly started talking to me. Is something wrong?" I wondered. She looked tense.

She pursed her lips, her beautifully curved lips.

"Of course nothing's wrong."

To change the subject, I brought on my more difficult task.

"Annabeth, I know I was supposed to do this right, but I'm not sure what right is in this case, so this is my best instead." I turned to her and held her right hand in both of mine, and said, "Annabeth, will you go to prom with me? Will you say yes?"

I had spent the last week trying to come up with "the right thing" to say, but this was all I got.

She lightly kissed me on my lips and said, "Of course I will seaweed brain. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

I thought about it. I guess now that it's over, it wasn't so bad. The preparing part though.... eh, that was stressful.

"I guess not. Let's get to class though, before we're late." I smiled at her. We picked up our full trays, and as we were throwing them away, I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye: Julia, peering suspiciously around the corner at us, and then walking away.

~~**Hey! Sorry this chapter is so short! The chapters will get longer as I go! And I promise that there WILL be action coming soon in the future! Please review!!**


	2. Annabeth is annoyed

My mom was taking Annabeth dress shopping since Annabeth's step-mom was busy. Prom was just two days away, so I was home just with Paul. I had been just hanging out, watching television when the phone rang. I could hear Paul pick it up from the other room.

"Hello?" A pause. "May I ask who is calling?" he asked in a friendly tone. "Sure, one second. Percy! Phone!" I jumped up and went into the hallway where Paul had the cordless phone. He handed the phone to me with a strange expression on his face.

"Hello?"

"Hi Percy, it's Julia."

_Julia again?_ "Hey Julia, what's going on?"

"Not much. Hey, I have a question for you." She said, confidently.

"Shoot." I replied.

"I know the guy is supposed to ask the girl and all, but would you go to prom with me?"

You would have thought I said something like, "Sorry, but I can't.", but what I did do, was nothing. I just stood there in my hallway gaping, open mouthed until she started saying, "Hello? Percy? Are you there?"

I came out of my trance and said, "No, sorry. I can't. I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, okay." She sounded only the least bit disappointed.

"I have to go." I said before she could try to start up another conversation.

"Okay. I'll see you later Percy."

"Bye." I hung up, and walked back into the living room, going back to my show.

"Hey Percy," Paul said, walking into the living room from the kitchen, "Who was that Julia?" He sat down next to me on the couch.

"She's a girl from school. It's so weird, I barely know her. She talked to me a few days ago too." I said, flipping through the channels, trying to find something else interesting.

"Oh." He said, but I could tell what he was thinking.

"She's nothing compared to Annabeth. I wouldn't give Annabeth up for the world, not even if the sky was falling." I smiled and thought of Atlas kneeling on top of that mountain. He probably hated me more than ever for giving him his burden to carry again.

The next day when I got on the bus, I sat down next to Annabeth, as I always did. "Hey Percy!" She smiled.

"Hey Annabeth!" I kissed her on the cheek. "How was dress shopping?"

"It went really good!" I was so lucky I had a girlfriend who didn't like spending hours talking about dresses and clothes. "Except for that dang Empousa."

_WHAT?!_

"An Empousa?! You saw her?!" I asked, bug eyed. I met a couple of Empousas a few of years back. I would have been dead if not for my friend Rachel. She had warned me of what the cheerleaders were.

"Yeah. But Percy, really, it was nothing. She was very inexperienced. She must've still been an apprentice. It was barely fun." She smiled at me.

I couldn't stay upset when she smiled that way.

"So what did you do yesterday?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I mostly just watched TV. I got a call on the phone. Not a lot." _I wasn't fighting monsters or anything. That's what my girlfriend was doing._

"Who called?" She asked, purely out of curiosity. Probably trying to keep me distracted from the Empousa subject.

"Oh, it was just someone from school." I tried letting it go there, but girls are so perceptive.

"What are you trying to hide from me Seaweed brain?" How _does_ she see through me?

"It was just that girl Julia again." She pouted then slumped a little in her seat. "What? What's wrong?"

She mulled over her answer a little bit then said, "She just, looks at you, like, she likes you. And she, I don't care how beautiful she is, should _not_ be flirting with another girl's boyfriend!" She faced the window.

"Is that really what your upset about? That's your problem with her?" I smiled. I gently turned her face so she was looking at me. "I don't like Julia. I didn't even realize she was, as you said, beautiful. I only see one girl, and she's more beautiful than all the supermodels in the world put together." I kissed her a little bit more than gently. I would've told her she's more beautiful than Aphrodite, but then the bus would most likely explode or something like that.

I pulled away, and she said, "I still don't like her." Stubborn girl.

"I know. Just forget about her, okay?"

"Maybe." She said. Typical Annabeth.

Then, the bus all of a sudden, stopped abruptly. Annabeth and I turned to look out the back window, wondering with what was going on.

There, standing behind the bus, was the Chimera, staring directly at me.

Annabeth and I wasted to no time jumping into action. We darted out the door at the back of the bus. She whipped on her Yankee cap and drew out her dagger, and I uncapped my sword, Riptide.

Annabeth and I had been fighting alongside each other long enough where we just knew each other's moves. I kept the beast's attention while she ran around the back of it, to get a good hit.

Easier said then done.

This thing was mad. Apparently it remembered me from the last time. It lunged at me, blowing fire my way. I almost got fried, but I jumped downwards to the side at the last second. It started circling me. I prayed Annabeth was close to it, but undetected.

The Chimera's tail spurted the poison near me, almost hitting me in the chest. I charged the beast, not entirely sure it was a good idea, but I made the split second decision. I almost drove my sword through him, but he fell to the opposite side of me. He went down. Then he turned to dust and disappeared.

Annabeth appeared behind the beast, putting her cap into her back pocket. "Let's go to school now, before any more monsters attack us."

**~~~ Hey, I'm still working on expanding my story, and new monster attacks! Please review! I always love comments and constructive criticism!**


	3. Guess who's planning to come to prom?

The bus had stalled out apparently. It's coincidence that is stalled out right when the Chimera was behind the bus, and as soon as Annabeth and I were back on, it started up again.

Not.

Apparently the mist is pretty strong, because the people on the bus only saw me with a large stick apparently, fighting a lion sized dog. A St. Bernard in fact. I have no idea how it looked like a big dog, but the mist works in strange ways sometimes.

Annabeth were only a few minutes late for school. I walked into my English class and my teacher asked me, not so nicely by the way, why I was late in _first period_. I wanted to say something like, "Because, my girlfriend is all upset about a different girl liking me, and I just got attacked by a Chimera, you know the things that have poison coming out of their tails, and fire out of their mouth." But, I would probably get sent to the loony bin. So I responded with a simple, "Bus stalled out."

We're studying Shakespeare, which is so incredibly boring. I'd rather be fighting monsters, especially since the words on the page get all mixed up. A Midsummer Night's Dream was the last thing I wanted on my mind. Thank the gods that the class ended on time.

I also endured a full lecture about why biology is important the whole time in science class. Now that _exciting_.

In geography we were studying China. I wasn't particularly paying attention, but when I heard the words "partners" and "projects" my ears perked up. Mr. Dunger had already picked the partners to avoid "playing favoritism" which, as you know, _never_ happens among teens.

Oh, and can you guess who I got picked to be with? You guessed it! Julia. I sighed. Poor Julia. If only she knew what Annabeth was thinking. On the other hand, I looked over to the other side of the room, and could see that Julia was ecstatic.

As soon as the class ended, I stood up to go straight to lunch, but of course, Julia came up right beside me.

"So Percy, since we're doing this project, we should get together soon to work on it. Will Sunday afternoon work for you? Because I'm helping to set up the dance tonight for tomorrow." She was completely polite.

"Uh, sure. How about we meet at the public library?" I suggested, eyeballing the lunch line.

"Okay, 2'o'clock sound good?"

"Surrreeee." _Now how am I going to keep this from Annabeth so she doesn't rip one of our heads off?_ I darted to the lunch line once I was given the free moment. Today's lunch was hot dogs. _Yuck_. No edible food today!

I steered towards the lunch table, and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, guess what!" She had the expression of a kid seeing the circus for the first time.

"What?" I replied.

"Someone is coming to the _prom_... for a treat, thanks to yours truly!" She beamed.

"Who?" I wondered.

"I said to guess!" she smiled.

"Apollo? He's game for a party." I joked.

"Ha ha. Nope, Grover is coming! I forgot to tell you this morning with all the chaos!" She smiled big.

_GROVER!_ It had been such a long time since I'd seen him. The last time we saw each other was the end of the summer when left Camp-half blood. He'd gone out to spread the word about Pan. I had only heard from him once since then.

"Oh my gods! Grover? You're amazing Annabeth!" I hugged her tightly.

"You know it." She replied with a bit of smugness in her smile. "He'll be meeting us _at_ prom. Speaking of prom, I won't be free to do anything this afternoon or evening. I'm going to be helping set up the decorations in the gym and stuff."

_Just like Julia is doing. I wonder if Annabeth knows Julia is helping out too._

"I'm hoping to stay away from that brunette supermodel too." She pouted just a little bit, and that told me she wasn't to thrilled Julia was there.

:Hey hey," I said, "I thought you almost agreed to forget about her. Could you totally forget please?" I smiled.

"I'll try to forget until after prom. How does that work for you? Deal?" I sighed. That was probably going to be the best deal I was going to get from a stubborn girl like her.

"Deal." We shook hands, and then I kissed her.

**~~~ Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is slow and short, but I needed a little thing to put Grover in before the big action comes. I will PROMISE that prom won't be boring. It will be a typical prom WITH demi-gods ;) Please review!!**


	4. Prom Disaster Part 1

It was the day of Prom. I was meeting Annabeth and Grover there, and mom was putting the final touches on my suit. I had to wear a _monkey suit_ to prom. Mom said it made me look "sophisticated." But I thought it just made me look like a dork. _At least I won't be the only one wearing one of these._

Our school didn't allow anything like limo rides and stuff to the school prom, so I drove myself. When I got out of the car, I saw Grover. He was wearing a suit himself, and trying to inconspicuously eat a soda can.

I ran over to him. "Percy!" He high-fived me, still chomping on his can.

"Hey Grover! Having a snack I see." I smiled, same old Grover.

"Heh heh. Yeah. I didn't get to eat before I came. And the bus ride over here was _terrible_! Some old lady was flirting with me telling me how handsome I looked in a suit, and the man next to me, all he could talk about was _hunting_!" he shuddered.

"I'm sorry G-man. Hey, let's go inside, I'm hungry too. Maybe they have snacks that aren't in the tin family."

We walked in, and the whole entire Gym was decorated. An assorted color of streamers hung from wall to wall, the ceiling barely visible. Balloons of every color hung from the DJ stand, tables, and doors, anything that could have a string tied to it. The music was blaring and people were dancing, and... the snack table! I walked with Grover over to the food, and popped a few carrots and dip in my mouth.

"Grover!" I heard.

We both turned. There was Annabeth. I'm glad she didn't call my name, because I'm not sure I would have been able to respond at the moment. Annabeth's gown was sea blue, with a touch of silver rhinestones, which matched her eye color amazingly. The dress fit her frame perfectly. Her normal ponytail style was now down and loose, except for the part that was pinned out of her face.

She looked gorgeous.

She half-ran over, giving Grover a big hug.

"Hey Annabeth! How're things going?"

"Things are great! It took _forever_ to set up the gym though, but I guess was worth it." She smiled and turned to me. "I like the suit Seaweed brain.

I think I might've blushed a little. "You look," I tried to think of a good word, "beautiful."

She blushed a little herself. "Thanks." She came over and gave me a hug also.

People were really starting to fill up the dance floor now. Everyone was wearing either gowns or suits.

Annabeth spoke up, "Hey guys, let's go dance already. Okay?" I smiled and Grover and I followed her out to the dance floor, where a fast song was playing.

Honestly, I wasn't sure I was going to have a good time at prom. I didn't really know what to expect, but it turned out, well, pretty amazing. After a while of dancing and mingling, I excused myself to the snack table to get a drink.

I was downing a glass of punch, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Julia standing behind me, smiling. She had a hot pink mermaid styled dress on, with plenty of sparkles, and her hair was done up, in some kind of intricate braid. I could understand why all the guys I'd seen had been drooling over her tonight.

"Oh, hey Julia." I said after swallowing my drink.

"Hey Percy. Are you enjoying yourself?" She started off.

"Oh yeah. It's great."

"Good! It took forever to set up though. I'm just glad that everyone can enjoy it now." she smiled again.

"Yeah, it seems like most everyone is having a good time." She looked nervous all of a sudden. "Percy, there's a real reason I'm over here." She said.

"Okay..?"

She took a step forward and kissed me, full fledged on the lips. It took me a second to register what was happening, because I had thought the real reason she came over was to get a drink of punch. I pulled away, kind of dazed, and not as happy about the kiss as Julia apparently was.

And to top things off, when I took a step back, I bumped into someone. Of course it was Annabeth.

She was not a happy camper at this moment.

She stared at both me and Julia with pure fury. Her hand twitched towards her dagger, even though it would do no harm to Julia.

I, on the other hand, was another story.

"PERSUS JACKSON! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Before I could say anything to her, she turned and ran for the hallway. I was hot on her heels. She was heading for the bathroom. I _needed_ to explain before she came to even worse conclusions. One thing I learned this past year is if you do not explain to a girl right away, they come up with the worst conclusions you could ever think of.

She shot into the bathroom, and I figured if I walked into the girl's bathroom, I might be in double trouble. I could hear Annabeth in there. I couldn't tell what she was saying to herself. Most likely something along the lines of "Seaweed brain is so stupid! The most basic thing in a relationship: DON'T CHEAT! I'm never talking to him again."

Before I could think of what exactly to do, Grover came up behind me, trembling. "Perrrrcccy. We have a problem."

"Heck yes we do! Julia just kissed me in front of Annabeth!" I was going to have to deal with Julia later.

"Oh yeah, I saw that." _Great._ Grover now totally ignored that fact. "We have some company in the gym." He said, nervously, chewing on his tie. "A couple of friends are here, that, being a trained Empousa, and-d-d Dr. Thorn."

**~~~~ Hey guys! I am SO SORRY I haven't written! There's been some serious stuff going on in my life, and I've barely been able to sit down! I was going to make this even longer, but I figured I'd made you guys wait long enough. Please review!!!**


	5. Prom Disaster Part 2

Crap. This is just crap. I turned to Grover, "Are you serious?!" Well this just made _everything_ easier to deal with.

"Y-y-eah-h." He stuttered.

We were going to need Annabeth. It's just a plain fact.

I turned around, and marched into the girl's bathroom, not really caring if a teacher came by.

I found Annabeth leaning against the sink, crying. My heart just about broke in two.

"What are you doing in here seaweed brain?! This is the _girl's room_! Get out!" She was trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Look," I said, trying to be gentle, though, gentle wasn't the easiest thing at the moment, "We have an emoupsa and Dr. Thorn out there."

"Dr. Thorn?" She asked suddenly agitated. Because of Dr. Thorn, she had had the weight of the sky upon her shoulders, literally.

"Yes. We need you to help. I know you're mad at me but we will discuss that later."

"Fine." She said, pushing past me out of the bathroom. I followed her out. She ran to her locker quickly and pulled out her Yankee's cap, as her dagger was already in her hand. I had riptide capped and in my hand, and Grover had fetched his pipes.

The three of us made our way into the gym, splitting up searching for the empousa, and Dr. Thorn. I wasn't sure which the more deadly threat was, but I was so upset with Julia right now, I didn't really care. Both creatures were going down.

I spotted the Empousa and Grover out of the corner of my eye. She was trying to corner him to the door so he would be forced out into the hallway. He was holding up, but I knew she would get the better of him without me. I made my way over there, trying not to draw any unnecessary attention to myself.

"Percy!"

I ignored Julia's worried voice from behind.

"Wha-what is _that_ Percy?" I ignored her again, and pushed onwards towards Grover.

The empousa had him almost into the hallway. She was dressed formally like the other girls at the dance. The long dress had a slit up to her thigh so her shaggy leg with the hoof stuck out, but her bronze leg was concealed by the rest of her dress. Her skin was white as a ghost's, and her crimson red eyes were unusually bright.

I uncapped riptide and stepped into her line of vision.

"Oh! Look what we've got here! Another boy; a half-blood." She smiled. "I'm so glad your here, I'm starving." She showed her teeth, and jumped towards Grover in effort to back him into the hallway. Grover stumbled back into the empty hall, but dodging the empousa's attack otherwise. I ran towards her with my sword in hand, I swung it towards her head. She ducked it and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying backwards.

I got up quickly, realizing Grover was playing his pipes. Vines started coming out of nowhere and wrapped around the empousa's arms and legs. Though she broke through them, they were enough to slow her down. I ran towards her again, going for her legs this time, but Grover's vines tripped _me_.

"AA-AHH-H!" I fell flat on my face, and I could feel Riptide slide out of my hand. I could feel the empousa's hand grab my wrist in attempt to pull me. I tugged my arm back as hard as I could and she fell _on top of me._

Well this is really strange.

Then I realized the worse horror. She was _on top of me._ She could bite me easily!

All of a sudden she was off me though. I jumped up and looked that Grover had _tackled_ her and pushed her off me. He scrambled to get off her quickly.

She stood up also. Grover started to play his pipe again, trying to hold her in place with the vines. This time, I had a clear shot.

I ran straight towards her and ran her through with my sword. She immediately turned to dust. I took a breath and turned towards Grover. "Let's go find Dr. Thorn."

We ran into the gym looking for Dr. Thorn. I couldn't spot Annabeth.

I ran up to a guy who sits next to me in science. "Have you seen Annabeth?"

"Uh, yeah. She just went out into the courtyard." Grover and I dashed through the gym, through the locker room, and out into a different hallway. He followed me out into the courtyard, which was only dimly lit.

I could spot both Annabeth and Dr. Thorn, in his human form, in the distance with another figure. I couldn't quite make out who it was.

Grover and I made our way up behind Dr. Thorn as quietly as we could. When we got close enough I could see that Annabeth was standing protectively in front of the figure, who's features I could not make out in the dimly lit yard. I could tell Annabeth could see us, but she definitely did not let on.

Annabeth was also talking. "You're not going to get either of us."

_Who??_

She continued, "I have some tricks up my sleeve as well." She smiled. I'm guessing that was our cue.

"What kind of-OOF!" Grover tackled him down, and I uncapped Riptide. He immediately threw Grover off of him and onto Annabeth. I swiped at him with Riptide, but he rolled to the side, before I could get him.

All of a sudden, a something dart sized came flying at me, I ducked and fell to the side.

_Forgot about the poison darts. Got to watch out for those!_

He attacked once more, tackling me to the ground. I hit my head on something hard. Like really hard. Next thing I know Annabeth and Grover were shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Wake up Seaweed brain!"

My eyes shot open. There was no Dr. Thorn. Only me, Annabeth, and Grover.

"Thank gods you're awake!" Annabeth proclaimed. I sat up a little dazed.

"What happened?"

Grover answered me, "He threw me on top of Annabeth and knocked me out."

Then Annabeth continued, "And I couldn't get up because Grover here needs to lay off the tin cans. And he slammed you into a rock."

_Figures._

"Who was that person with you Annabeth?"

Annabeth cast her eyes down. "It was Julia. Dr. Thorn took her. We need to get her back. She's a demi-god."

**~~~WOO! The truth has been finally revealed! Yes, Julia is in fact a demi-god. Any guesses on who her godly parent is? Please review!!! **


	6. Prom night just gets better & better

I sat there bewildered. I thought of what Julia had said earlier.

_Wha-what is _that_ Percy?_

She had seen the Empousa. _Three_ demi-gods at one prom! No wonder these creatures showed up! But why did Dr. Thorn want Julia? Why didn't he try to destroy her?

"Annabeth, why did he just take her? He could've easily killed her, but he didn't."

"I don't know Percy. It's so weird."

Grover piped in. "Um, guys? Shouldn't we like, go save Julia now? Before he decides to kill her or something?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, "But let me run into the school quick to change. I have sweats in my locker. Trying to save Julia in a prom dress might not be the smartest idea.

Annabeth took off into the school, to change and I took off my tie. _It could be a dangerous thing! Someone could choke me with it!_ I smiled at the thought, especially because my mom threatened me to not take off the tie tonight. Grover and I ran around front to get my car, and I pulled up to the front of the school.

Annabeth came running back out with a grey sweat suit and sneakers on. She climbed into the back of the car and we took off. But I realized as I was pulling out of the parking lot, I had no idea where I was supposed to go. "Annabeth, did you see which direction Dr. Thorn went in?"

"He drove up the highway. That's all I could see with Grover on top of me."

All of a sudden Annabeth's phone buzzed. I looked at her in my mirror as if to say _And why do you have your phone on when there was two monsters at the dance?_

"I _just_ turned it on when I grabbed my baseball cap Seaweed Brain. Who knew if I was going to need it with you guys? And by the way, you're still not off the hook about the Julia thing!" She picked up the phone before I could say anything. "Hello?"

Silence for a second.

"Yeah. I did. It accidentally stuck on him while he pushed me out of the gym. Did he have a girl with him?"

_Who was on the phone? Was Annabeth talking about Dr. Thorn?_

"Okay thanks." Annabeth hung up and turned to us. "That was Thalia. She was calling from a payphone. She, Artemis, and the hunters were passing through, and Thalia caught sight of Dr. Thorn so she went after him. She saw he had someone. He escaped her, but he had dropped my bracelet which got stuck on him while he was pushing me out of the gym. Thalia recognized it as the bracelet she gave me for my birthday, so she called me. She said he seemed to be aiming for Central Park. She's going to meet us there."

I made an illegal U-turn and took off the other way, trying to remember the quickest way to the park. We zoomed down the highway past the school. It took about twenty minutes to get to the parking lot of the park. I parked and we all hopped out of the car. I gripped Riptide in my pocket, ready for any action.

We walked into the park, trying to be as stealthy as we could be, looking for Thalia. We walked around for only a few minutes until Grover spotted Thalia crouching up in a tree a few yards away.

We silently made our way over to the tree and she hopped down. "'Bout time you got here! Dr. Thorn is just over that hill. I hid in the tree, because he would've run into me. Who is that girl he has with him anyway?"

Annabeth answered through clenched teeth, "That's Julia. She's from out school. She's a demi-god obviously, but we have no idea what Dr. Thorn wants with her."

We all into what I called stalker mode and made our way up the hill stealthily, trying to stay in the shadows of the moonlight. Grover and I stayed to one side of the hill, and the girls stayed on the other. Well, I think Annabeth was on that side. She had her invisibility hat on so I couldn't be sure.

When we reached the top, what we saw stunned us. A different empousa was standing with Dr. Thorn, and Dr. Thorn had a celestial bronze dagger held up to Julia's neck.

Julia's eyes were huge, and she was _really_ scared. I mean, how can you blame her? Oh, and did I mention Dr. Thorn was staring directly at Grover and me?

"Ah, Percy Jackson and Grover. Why don't you put your weapons away and come down here before my hand slips and this girl gets.... nicked."

Seeing there was no other way to do anything without Julia getting hurt, I put Riptide back in my pocket and Grover and I walked down the hill, but keeping a safe distance from both of the monsters.

I recognized quickly that the empousa standing with him was Tammi. The amateur empousa I fought back years ago. She was giving me a look of hatred.

"Well, I should really just get to the point." Dr. Thorn said, "This is my revenge blah blah blah for defeating me those couple of years ago blah blah blah, I brought this girl here to bring you away from the big amount people. Alot easier. You get the picture."

Just then Tammi jumped forward and attacked Grover; he quickly maneuvered his way around her and was fighting her well. He could hold her for a long time; she hadn't gotten much better; which is a really good thing, because Dr. Thorn threw Julia to the ground, apparently she was tied up, and he attacked _me_.

He sent the flying darts toward me, but remembering that to avoid them, I ducked out of the way. While I was avoiding the flying poison darts he stepped in with his dagger and tried to get at me. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. He stabbed toward my stomach, probably trying to gut me like a fish, but I pushed his dagger away easily with my sword.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia teaming up with Grover, taking Tammi down. But Tammi was fighting hard; she definitely had gotten more training. But that little distraction was all Dr. Thorn needed. He attacked without using the dagger, but still in hand, and pinned me to the ground.

I tried moving, but he had me. I really hoped he couldn't get me with a dart at this angle.

All of a sudden though, he turned to dust, and the dust landed on _top of me_.

Gross.

I sat up and Tammi was gone, and Annabeth was still hacking at Julia's ropes. She had gotten her hands undone, and now was working on her ankles.

"What happened to Dr. Thorn?" I asked as I looked at him.

Thalia shrugged. "Simple, I stuck an arrow through his back. He wasn't counting on me being here."

I got up and brushed myself off. I went over to Julia and cut her ankles free with Riptide. Now I had to explain everything, and she has to do explaining too. This should be fun.

Not.

**~~~~ Hey people!! Sorry it took me a little while to get this up! I was having writer's block! And don't worry, you'll very very soon learn who Julia's god parent is! Review pleaseee!!!!**


	7. All's settled and done

I walked over and sat down next to Julia. "So, I'm guessing you're kind of freaked out by now, right?"

She looked up at me and nodded. "Okay," I said, trying to think of how to word this. "Have you heard about the Greek gods? Like, Zeus, and Poseidon?"

She nodded again, and said, "I had to do a research paper on a Greek god before a few years back."

"Well, they are all real and living on Olympus." Her eyes got _really_ big, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

Explaining this was not very easy.

"Have you ever seen things... unusual?"

She nodded again, "Yeah. People would think I was joking around but every once in a while I would see something no one else would see. I thought I was going crazy for a while."

"You're not going crazy. We can all see them too. Let me also guess, you live with one parent?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together, "How do you know that?"

I took a deep breath, "Because your other parent is a Greek god. You're half human and half-god. A demi-god."

She sat there for a minute, not speaking, just taking it all in. I was honestly surprised she didn't jump up and run away from us screaming for help. Annabeth came over and sat down next to her also, and said, "You know those monsters you saw tonight? Well, there's a place that we all go to stay away from them, and train to fight them. We're going to bring you there so you can be safe."

She turned and looked at Annabeth and nodded, "Okay".

To me, it was kind of weird how she wasn't freaking out, but I went along with it.

The three of us stood up, and Julia kept a blank expression on until Grover and Thalia came over. "This is Grover, and this is Thalia." I said, introducing Julia.

"Hi, thanks for, um, saving me." She gestured to Thalia, and Grover, but also to me and Annabeth too

"No problem." Thalia said, smiling.

"Yeah, what she said." Grover said.

Annabeth piped up again, "Come on Percy, let's bring Julia to the car and head to camp."

We said our goodbyes to Thalia, since she had to go back to Artemis and the hunters. Once Thalia disappeared out of sight, we walked back to the car. Julia sat in the back with Annabeth. As we pulled out of the park, Annabeth pulled out her phone to hand it to Julia. "Call your parent and ask them to bring a suitcase of your clothes to the cafe on 1st street. Don't stay on long though, cell phones attract monsters."

She nodded and called. She started talking to someone that didn't sound like her parent. She talked for only a minute then hung up. "My house keeper picked up. She's going to bring my clothes and things. May I ask exactly where we are going?"

While I concentrated on the road, Annabeth explained what and where camp half-blood was. She explained also about what to expect, and how everyone from this camp had been through experiences with monsters also.

Eventually, we pulled up to the cafe, and a slim looking woman was standing outside a car with the biggest suitcase I'd ever seen.

Julia hopped out of the car and walked over to her housekeeper and talked to her for a minute. Then I walked over to grab the suitcase.

It weighed a _ton_.

I eventually got it into the trunk of my car, and I'm not sure how I am going to get it out either. Julia gave a hug to her house keeper then walked back over, thanked me for getting her suitcase in the car, then sat back down next to Annabeth in the back. I sat back down in the driver's seat, and started the car back up. I headed in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. As I drove, I listened to Annabeth tell Julia more about camp and the gods. At one point Julia had asked who all of our parents were. Annabeth and I told her ours, and Grover told her how he's a satyr, not a demi-god. She looked confused, so he took off his shoe to show her what he meant. I could hear her intake of breath when she saw his hoof, but otherwise didn't ask anymore questions. She did admit she was dyslexic and had ADHD, and Annabeth explained why she did, and how all demi-gods were.

Eventually we made it to camp. I parked my car, and we got out. Grover helped me wrestle the suitcase out of my car trunk; with two people it wasn't horribly hard. Still hard, but not horribly. Grover and I also hauled the suitcase up the hill, and Annabeth and Julia followed.

Julia's eyes widened at what she saw before her, but in a good way this time. She was smiling. Since it was late at night, all the campers were asleep, but a couple of the big house lights were on. We trudged down there. Annabeth knocked on the door, and Chiron answered the door in his wheelchair form.

"Hello Annabeth! And Percy and Grover! How are you guys?" I smiled, the three of us greeted him, and Annabeth introduced Julia. We all went into the living room; I dragged the suitcase the rest of the way in, to sit. Annabeth and I explained what had happened this past evening. In the middle, Mr. D walked in. "Hello Perry Johnson and Annabella Chache!" Then his gaze fixed directly onto me, "Looks like my _favorite_ camper is back." He sighed and sat down.

After we were done explaining, Chiron told Julia she could stay in a room in the big house for the night, then tomorrow they would move her into the Hermes cabin. He and Annabeth was about to show her to a room, when a symbol appeared above Julia's head: A dove. The symbol of Aphrodite.

"Well!" Mr. D said, "That explains the suitcase!" I sat there, realizing that it was a daughter of _Aphrodite_ who was hitting on me when I was going out with Annabeth.

Figures.

Chiron smiled. "We'll introduce you tomorrow to everyone at breakfast, then move you into the Aphrodite cabin."

Julia smiled and nodded, and followed Annabeth and Chiron to the room. _I_ pulled the suitcase. He showed her, her room for the night then left. I plopped down the suitcase next to Julia's bed. Annabeth and I were about to walk out when Julia said, "Wait," we both turned our attention towards her and she spoke, "I'm sorry about tonight guys. I shouldn't have kissed you Percy, and doing that, I hurt you also Annabeth. You both are really incredible. Will your forgive me?"

I sighed and looked at Annabeth, and I could tell she was thinking about it. She finally answered for both of us, "Yes."

Julia smiled, "Thanks." She came over and gave both me and Annabeth a hug. We said goodnight, and Annabeth and I headed outside.

We got outside and Annabeth and I were walking back to the cabins when she said, "You're forgiven Percy, only because _she_ kissed _you_. If I ever catch you kissing anyone but me, you're going down." She smiled.

"Okay." I smiled then grabbed her hand, pulled her in tight, and kissed her under the stars.

**~~~The end! I hope you guys enjoyed my story! I'm thinking about what kind of Percy Jackson story to write next. Any suggetions? Drama? Adventure? Julia? Annabeth? Nico? Percy? Different demi-gods? Put in your opinion :)**


End file.
